This invention relates to a sleep-aide device.
Getting a good night's sleep is important for a person's health. Studies have shown that people function better with uninterrupted sleep. Many things can cause a sleepless night. For example, an old mattress, caffeine, sleep apnea or poor health can contribute to sleeplessness. Another cause of sleeplessness is noise, such as snoring from a partner, aircraft, or automobile traffic. Other studies have shown that sleeping on one's side is an optimum sleep position.
Noise cancellation devices have existed for many years. Noise canceling headphones include microphones, which receive external sounds; circuitry, which predicts a future signal and generates a signal opposite of the predicted future sound signal; and speakers, which generate the opposite predicted signal. The construction of these devices include hard plastic housings for the speakers, microphones and circuitry. Since the hard plastic housings include speakers, the housing is designed to be placed over the user's ear. Some of these devices include ports for receiving audio signals.